1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a processing method, especially to a processing method of polymer products.
2. Description of Related Art
As consciousness of environmental protection raises around the globe, promoting environment-friendly products and protecting the natural environment are the basis of human existence and economic development. Internationally, relevant regulations are stipulated one by one to cut down on the use of heavy metals and other prohibited materials.
In all the industries worldwide, many fabrication processes and technologies utilize materials that are harmful to the environment and the human body.
For example, in conventional electroplating treatment, six-valence chromium (Cr6+) as the electroplating solvent, and six-valence chromium itself is a carcinogenic substance and it also pollutes the environment. Especially in the automobile industry, many parts need to be electroplated with a layer of metal for protection. Hence, the European Union officially announces the implementation of “Restriction on the Use of Hazardous Substances (RoHS)” at the beginning of year 2003 to limit use of six dangerous materials, including lead, cadmium (Cd), PBB, PBDE, mercury and six-valence chromium. Therefore, for the electroplating industry, developing new manufacturing processes that comply with the regulations of RoHS is imperative at the moment. Furthermore, in traditional fiber-dyeing industry, there exist similar environmental issues. For the microfiber of new technologies, because the diameter of the microfiber is very small, the fiber remarkably increases more than the surface area, which causes serious problems in the microfiber, such as instant-dyeing, increased dyeing speed and low color retention, etc. In order to solve the problems, overmuch dye is added during the dyeing treatment, which in turn overloads the waste water processing, lowers the adhesiveness, and the dye retention.
Moreover, techniques related to the above are disclosed in some US patents, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,408,755, 6,284,668, 5,124,173, 5,928,527, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,268 etc. The entire contents of the above documents are incorporated herein as references to this present application. However, none of those patents can solve the aforementioned problems.